


Voyeur

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's only looking for stress relief at the end of a tough day. The guilty pleasure she gets isn't the one she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Only two people knew Rachel snuck a very occasional cigarette. One was her best friend from high school, the other her second college roommate. Neither of them was within a thousand miles to give her a dirty look, that was for sure, so….

She pushed hard on the heavy door to the roof: Too much on her plate, on her brain, a fresh pack in her hand alongside a tiny, new lighter. She walked out into the cool almost-midnight September air and….

“Ohhh…..”

Not alone after all. Not everyone had left here at a normal, human hour.

She’d whispered her surprise, luckily, and they didn’t seem to hear her: Fifteen yards away, Mike and Harvey going _at_ each other.

Correction – Harvey going at _Mike_. He had him pinned to the wall of the utility shed, had Mike’s shirt pulled open and a hand down his pants. He was squeezing him, jacking him, based on the fast sure motions of his other hand and arm.

And the _way_ he was kissing him; zero space between their widely open mouths, lips stretched thin, Harvey’s jaw muscles tense, visibly working him deep in the low light. Harvey was giving off muffled, possessive grunts and Mike looked like a puppet; limp and heavy, arms around him under Harvey’s undone jacket. Holding on. 

Jesus, it was a hell of a tongue fucking. She could imagine his fingers digging into Harvey’s shirt, how Mike was grabbing handfuls of it to keep his footing. She could see how dizzy it was making him.

She would have called the kiss punishing except…

“Shi _iiitt_ tt….oh… fuck, yeah, uuu _uuunghh_ hh…” Mike, when Harvey broke away but continued to work him; Mike’s voice loud and lost, shaky, but so full of _hell yes_. “Don’t stop, please…harder, now, _haaaarder_.”

Mike likes it rough. 

The thought jolted her out of the haze she’d fallen into, made her realize she couldn’t just keep standing there. 

She slid out of her heels, crouched to pick them up and …did not go back out the door. 

She walked a few steps to the concealing darkness of the satellite dishes that belonged to the IT company a few floors down. She rounded the structures - just large enough to hide behind, but not too difficult to peek around. 

She almost missed it in the time it took to hide; Mike losing it, leaning back hard against the shed, body bucking, mouth wide but nothing coming out for two, three seconds. Then he broke into a long, shouted groan - so open and … _animal_. 

It didn't even sound like him, though it clearly was him. There was something... victorious in it.

“Holy crap.” She breathed out as it struck her; how little that sound had to do with a hand on his dick. How much it had to do with whose hand it was.

Mike could maybe still be hers, if she wanted him. But Mike was already Harvey’s. 

She watched their little world slow down to a crawl; Harvey still close and touching him, leaning to kiss Mike’s forehead, his temple. Then his mouth grazed at Mike’s lips, brushing and sucking his last, panted moans away.

She heard Harvey murmur something at him – too low for her to get the content, loud enough to hear the low, rough, amused tone in his voice. Whatever he’d said, Mike laughed softly in response; a happy-sad sound of surrender.

She saw Mike reach with one hand toward Harvey’s belt, saw it get pushed away. She heard a ‘no, not here.’ 

Then they were coming her way, Harvey tugging Mike by a wrist, and as unlikely as it was they’d see her she still held her breath. 

She got a look at Harvey’s face on his way to the door; eyes dark, content, a flicker of something expectant. Whatever he wanted from Mike, she guessed that a steel, glass and cement rooftop wasn’t the place for it.

She thought about counting to one hundred and following them. Then she decided pushing her luck twice probably wasn’t wise. Besides… then she’d be choosing to see, not falling right into it.

“Glad I brought you,” She told the Marlboro Lights as she flicked, lit up and drew in deep. “Wow.”


End file.
